I hate you
by toygungun
Summary: The things I wanted to tell you.


**I hate you**

Remember when I was 14, I used to be such a stupid kid. I'd do all this pranks just to get everyone's attention.

The best one at that time was when we spread fake news about an epidemic and we have no idea it could do so much damage. Everyone was panicking as they packed away any essentials they have. Then the city was so empty so being 14 years old that we are we vandalized the whole town with inappropriate things, you know dicks.

You were patrolling around the city and until now I can't help but laugh at Bubble's face. It was the most iconic thing I ever saw. She was so angry but you just laughed. But later you got angry because you got annoyed chasing us around. And when you caught us, it was a whole lot of beating. And I hated you for that.

I hated the fact that I was beaten by a girl. It infuriated me. It annoyed me that even if you're Buttercup, I'm not going to bow down to you. I'm going to beat the hell out of you. I'm going to surpass you. That's right! There's no way Butch is going to bow down to some skirt wearing chimpanzee.

I actually said that out loud and got my ass whooped even more by you. But that only hardens my resolve.

So after that I trained myself over and over again. But that wasn't enough. I don't want to just stay in hiding. I want you to see me as a better opponent. So I called you out whenever my old wounds are healed and fought and fought with you. I fought for your attention.

But suddenly it stopped.

When I steal food, I ran as fast as I can because I know you'll be at my tail bringing that one hell of a hammer, ready to pound some sense into me, but when I looked back, you weren't there. I kept doing it over and over again but you were still not there. Before I knew it, I stopped.

One night, I went back home and just sat on our old couch feeling empty and dead. I was at lost. Why weren't you showing up? I was waiting the whole time. I stole food, vandalized the buildings, I even messed with the water and electricity system. But you still weren't there.

That's when it hit me. Maybe my crimes were simply small. Maybe it wasn't enough to get your attention. I mean stealing food? What was I thinking? Buttercup's not some officer assigned in a small police box. She's Buttercup. She's a superhero. And superheroes fight villains, not some thief in the grocery store.

So I drafted my plan, a plan so great that I'm sure even Him would be proud. Well for starters I did consider the fact that you are still human. And as humans, they have to make tough choices. So I made you choose.

 _Which would you like to save building A or building B?_

Well of course I made sure you and the other two can't do anything but choose. That would defeat the whole purpose. After this, every time they hear the name Butch, I'm sure you'll be there targeting my every move. They'll be watching me. You'll be watching me.

At the end the three of you couldn't choose. So obviously I took that as an answer. I destroyed both of them together with the people trapped inside.

I looked at you and you did the same. We were staring at each other and I was so happy. So happy, that you were looking at me. You're attention was at me. I mean, aren't we destined to be together? Good and Evil, Yin and Yang, Peace and War. We were the two sides of a coin but we are one.

I actually would like to stay and fight with you but I want you to look for me. Just like how I made you come and get me. It thrills me that finally you recognized me. I was simply over the moon but if I did want you to go crazy searching for me, I'd have to leave right away.

That's where our cat and mouse story begin.

It was so much fun. Leaving clues behind, messing with your plans, throwing you off the trail, it was the best. I love it when you outsmarted me. I love it when you don't play by the rules. I love it when you put all your attention to me and just ME. Only me. I love it. I love you.

But then, just like the thief, the murderer wasn't enough anymore.

I thought the clues were just hard so I levelled them down. But still you weren't there. I looked around and noticed you weren't looking at me anymore.

I thought maybe it's a trap. Maybe you outsmarted me again. Maybe you're still out there secretly following me. So I continued my game but still, you weren't there. And every night I waited for you to come to finally get me but as always, nothing. That night I cried myself to sleep, hoping you'll still come and get me.

I was 17 and in love.


End file.
